Relative to previous methods of arranging a touch panel on a liquid crystal panel, researches on integration of the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel become more and more popular. The integration of the touch panel and the liquid crystal panel includes “In-cell” method and “On-cell” method. The In-cell method refers to a method of embedding a touch panel function into liquid crystal pixels. The On-cell method refers to a method of embedding a touch panel function between a color filter substrate and a polarizer.
At the present phase, it shows that the market share ratio of the In-cell technology increases progressively year by year. However, the 120 Hz timing scanning scheme of the In-cell solution always has a fixed problem about stripes. Particularly in the event of reloading an image, undesirable stripes are visible for naked eyes, which seriously influences the product performance.